icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IgnaLovesPancakes
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Kacieh (Talk) 00:02, May 16, 2010 Seddie Nice picture of Sam and Freddie feeding peanut butter to Spencer! Do you have any other pictures relating to the subject?SwedishTacos223 02:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment, whenever I'm watching iCarly I just snap some Seddie moments, but I can definitely upload more l8r! Re: BOP Magazine comment Hi. I actually read it while I was out shopping and stopped by the magazine section at the store-- It's in the September issue of BOP. I haven't seen anything on the site regarding this article I saw in the magazine, but maybe it'll come up later. Toshi1412 14:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Pics I found the pics on deviantART, oncassette made them, they were too cute to not to download. :) PIOK 22:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) your spazziness is fine! xD Yep! The one and only icarly97! :D And thank you so much! It means a lot to me and I'm glad i have a fangirl! Awesome! :D I'm currently making a iCarly video right now :) What's your youtube username? :) ~SeddieWarrior awesome sauce! :D Awesome! :) And I cant wait to watch your video, if you ever upload one :) What's your favorite Seddie moment besides the kiss? ~SeddieWarrior my favorite is... My favorite Seddie moments was probably iThink they Kissed, at the end, with the question if they like it and it's unknown because Spencer came in, but Sam and Freddie were glancing at each other, and i really think they like the kiss :) And in iSpeed Date, when Sam walks in on the Creddie dance and looks hurt, crushed, and heartbroken because this shows that Sam's starting to realize she has feelings for Freddie. Even Dan stated that this was true :) Bianca Jean 02:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC)SeddieWarrior its ok :) It's ok you forgot! That was a very sad scene...:( But do you realize that in every Creddie moment, there's always Seddie like in iSpeed Date and iSaved Your Life? :) In iSpeed Date, it shows Sam has feelings for Freddie :) Hey Hey was that you who added the picture of Juan on the "Juan" page I made? If so, thank you so much. I tried for so long to add one and it never worked for me lol. :{D> Samlovesham 19:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Ok yeah I thought it was you who added it lol. Thanks again. And if that's you on your user page in the pink shirt, then you're really pretty :) Samlovesham 22:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What's up!? Hey!! We seem to have a lot in common! For one thing, I love pancakes too! I also like Seddie, but am getting sick of inmature shippers! We can chat anytime! Come visit me @ my talk page! :) Cartoonprincess 00:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :D iLove Your iCon Omg, I LOVE your manip-icon! :D Did you make it yourself?? ILive4Seddie 19:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving to you too! :) And that manip is really adorable... how do you make manips anyway? I've tried to on Photobucket but I can't figure it out, and that's really the only editing...thingy I have (except for MS Paint) ILive4Seddie 05:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) HELP!! HELP!! There is a freak on Seddie! Please help get rid of this maniac! OMG MOMENT! Hey IgnaLovesPancakes! It's been a really long time since I've seen any posts from you so I hope you're doing ok! Anyway, I wanted to tell you a crazy story! So yesterday I was at school in my library studying, and I turned around and I saw a girl who looked EXACTLY like you in your picture, standing near the library computers. At that point I was thinking to myself, "wouldn't it be so crazy if she started talking about iCarly?" And then she really did! Like 2 seconds later she satarted talking about how funny Spencer and Sam were. I knew you didn't live in NH but I was freaking out and was going to ask what her name was, but then I overheard someone say it was "Sara.." not Gina. So then my hopes of it really being you were ruined lol. But anyway.. just wanted to say I thought of you yesterday! (in a weird way lol) And I always am thinking of you- you should comment more on the seddie page whenever you have more time! =D Samlovesham 02:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC)